Silence is only so loud
by dont-shoot
Summary: kagome lives with her stepfather who isnt really the best thing since sliced bread he hates her for killing her mother in birth and it shows, when a new student comes to school will her silence be loud enough to get his help, pairings not decided
1. Keep your head down

Chapter 1

The annoying sound of the alarm clock droned through the room. Suddenly a hand shot out from under the massive amount of black blankets and smashed the top of the Alarm clock.

'Shit it's already time to get ready for school,'

"Kagome what the FUCK was that noise you know I don't like to be woken up this early in the morning by your stupid shit." a mans voice boomed up the stairs.

'Man I've done it this time, Shit what the hell was i thinking I need to set my cell on vibrate to wake me up tomorrow'

Kagome slowly got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom that is attatched to her room. Finally when she was done in the shower she threw some random clothes that were on the floor , after sniffing them to make sure they were clean, on and went down stairs...

A/n this is just a sample of the first chapter not the whole thing should i write more or ditch it, flames welcome i just need to know how it seems so far thank you all

Dont-Shoot

Aka

Chrys


	2. Full1st chapter

Chapter 1

The annoying sound of the alarm clock droned through the room. Suddenly a hand shot out from under the massive amount of black blankets and smashed the top of the Alarm clock.

'Shit it's already time to get ready for school,'

"Kagome what the FUCK was that noise you know I don't like to be woken up this early in the morning by your stupid shit." a mans voice boomed down the hall.

'Man I've done it this time, Shit what the hell was i thinking I need to set my cell on vibrate to wake me up tomorrow'

Kagome slowly got out of her bed and made her way to the bathroom that is attatched to her room. Finally when she was done in the shower she threw some random clothes that were on the floor , after sniffing them to make sure they were clean, on and went down stairs. kagome walked the short distance of the hall in their trailer and finally made it to the kitchen/dinning room and made some breakfast for the man she was supposed to call her father. She walked out the door and took the small beat up white chevy truck and was off to school. When she reached the school she was greeted with stares of disgust from the girls and some stares of lust from the guys what they saw in her she had no idea especially today when her outfit consisted of a tight long sleeve black shirt and a baggy pair of bondage pants. she started chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she had picked up, and walked to her homerooom.

'Just keep your head down, and they won't notice you'

Suddenly she bumped into someone without loking up she hurried and picked up her books and tried to get away but before she could an arm had snaked its way around her waist

"Hey sexy" a males voice said

'Shit just what i need to start off my day'

"kouga can you just leave me alone for one day i dont know what i did to you but just leave me alone"

"aww cant i even have a goodmorning kiss sexy"

"NO and my name isnt Sexy its KA-Go-Me say it with my KAGOME"

with that she stormed off to her homeroom and went to take the seat in the very back corner of the room but there was already someone sitting there. Instead of tellignthem to move she just took the seat next to them

'Maybe i should talk to them I have never seen them hear before'

"..." before she could say anything the bell rang and students began to file into the class room.

"just keep you head down, Just keep your head down" she whispered softly to her self

"why" a voice suddenly asked

startled she looked up only to see...

A/n ok there is the first full chapter, tell me what you think, give me flames or whatever. i just need to know how im doing

Dont-Shoot

Aka

Chrys


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer I do not own inuyasha, i forgot to put that on the toerh two chapters sry...

last time...

"just keep you head down, Just keep your head down" she whispered softly to her self

"why" a voice suddenly asked

startled she looked up only to see...

this time...

a god he had long silver hair and brown eyes with brilliant golden specks, you could swear his eyes were pure gold. he also had a cresent moon and two magent stripes on his cheeks which clearly indicated that he was a youkai ( please excuse my spelling if its wrong) finally snapping out of her daze she looked down at her desk in an attempt to hide the blush that had somehow crept its way to her cheeks

" because if i keep my head down they wont notice me"

" i dont necessarily think that that is true, you cant hide such beauty by just staring at a desk or the floor"

that comment just made her go silent sure she was told that she was pretty and nice looking, Take koga for example he told her that she was sexy almost everyday of her life at the hell they call school but coming from this God she just felt kind of good about her self. Suddenly the bell rang and she was off to her first period class but before she could make it to the room she was shoved towards the lockers

"watch where the hell your going higurashi," a voice snarled at her

"sorry" kagome muttered

" Make sure it dosent happen again bitch"

"yes Ayame (yes she is a bitch in this fic)" kagome said and with that she pushed off the lockers and walked to her first period Math class

the rest of the day went by pretty fast she only saw the god (she dont know his name yet so she just refers to him as the god) during thrid period Art, fifth period lunch , and eighth period gym class.

Finally she was able to go home,she ran out to her truck but it wouldnt startso she started walking adn ran into someone

"sorry"

she said lightly and just continued to stare at the ground and went to go towards her home

" i thought i told you that you couldnt hide your beauty by just staring at the ground"

"i..i...i..." she was at a lose for words

" My name is Sesshomaru"

" my name is Kagome"

" well now that we know eachother let me walk you home"

" no tthats alright I am quiet capable of getting there myself" fear radiated off of her

'the last thing i need is for my dad to see me with some guy'

Sesshomaru quiet aware of the fear now radiating off of her was very curious

" I insist"

'maybe i should just give in and let him walk me half way'

"fine but only half way"

" thats fine with me"

as they contiued to walk they talked about alot and before kagome knew it they had reached her trailerand her fathers car was parked out front

"I'm sorrryy bbbut i neeed to ggo now"

"see you tomorrow higurashi"

as soon as he walked out of sight she went into her home only to be greeted by a huge hand around her throat...

TBC

well how did yall like that

Toni

this update was for you and I will put SGP in here somehow

kagome105  
i am srry that this reminds you of katy chans boarding school can be harsh but the only thing incommon is that they are both abuse storys i really dont see anyother connections


End file.
